1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket with a plug retention structure for locking a plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Sockets are often used to electrically connect power sources with various electronic appliances. With the widespread use of electronic appliances, sockets are used more and more frequently. To avoid the plugs of the electronic appliances from dropping off, many sockets are equipped with plug retention structure. Generally, these sockets utilize a mechanical means to engage the plug retention structure with holes of insertion pieces of the plugs in order to address the problem of the detachment.
A conventional socket with a plug retention structure is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. The socket includes a casing 1a, internal electrodes 2a, and locking clips 3a. The casing 1a further includes an upper shell and a lower shell screwed to the upper shell. In one implementation, the locking clips 3a include two pieces for clamping the plug tightly. Each piece of the locking clips 3a further includes an insertion opening having a locking protrusion and a locking hole. The socket further includes a clip control switch 4a besides the locking clips 3a. The clip control switch 4a includes an adjusting rod 41a, a flexible element 42a, a fixing base 43a, and a button lip 44a. When perforated insertion pieces of the plug are inserted into the socket, the locking protrusions of the locking clips 3a are configured to pass through the holes of the insertion pieces of the plug. As such, the plug could be in engagement with the socket, minimizing the occurrence of plug detachments.
However, since the above conventional socket may have to utilize a mechanical means (such as the locking protrusions) the plug detachment may not be avoided when the locking protrusions are not positioned into a predetermined location. Further, the cost for manufacturing the socket with the addition of the mechanical means is higher than that of the socket without any presence of the mechanical means.